wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Dawn
This article is about The Argent Dawn faction. For the realm/server, see Argent Dawn (realm). Argent Dawn is a cross-faction organization that is dedicated to fighting the Scourge. Stormwind has an Argent Dawn guildhouse next to the City Hall, but it is empty. Darnassus' guild house has members who give quests that leads you to Blackfathom Deeps. When you get to level 50, you can begin to gain faction points with them in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands by collecting Scourgestones and killing undead. Gaining Favor Killing Scourge The first method of gaining favor is to kill Scourge undead in the Plaguelands, Scholomance, and Stratholme. Non-elite mobs stop giving faction when you are halfway through Friendly. Elite mobs stop giving faction when you are halfway through Honored. It's a good idea to max out faction via killing before progressing on to the Scourgestone quests. Scourgestones At lvl. 50, you'll be able to receive missions for the Argent Dawn. You can get an Argent Dawn Commission trinket at the Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades for Horde, or at Chillwind Camp for Alliance, which will allow you to loot Scourgestones when you kill Scourge agents in the Western and Eastern Plaguelands. You must be wearing the trinket to collect Scourgestones. Turning in Scourgestones (at the Bulwark, Chillwind, or Light's Hope Chapel) will raise your Reputation with the Dawn, and will eventually allow you to buy special items from them (the higher your Reputation, the more stuff is available for you to buy). There are 3 types of Scourgestones, and you must collect a certain number to be turned in for favor points and an Argent Dawn Valor Token, which can either be used to further increase your reputation, or be turned in to buy special items once you reach a certain level of Reputation with them. * Minion's Scourgestone - Collect 20 * Invader's Scourgestone - Collect 10 * Corruptor's Scourgestone - Collect 1 Cauldron Quests Once you have performed the 4 cauldron quests, you will be able to obtain a Vitreous Focuser from one of the NPCs at your main Dawn base, which will allow you to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers, and Ectoplasmic Resonators. These, combined with Arcane Quickener (purchasable from the same NPC) and some Runecloth, will allow you to modify the Scourge Cauldrons to poison the Scourge, which will earn you additional faction points. * Felstone Field - * Dalson's Tears - Gives you 25p at level 60. * The Writhing Haunt - * Cahrron's Withering - Healthy Dragon Scales Once you have completed the entire Egg-Freezing quest line (which starts with Tinkee Steamboil in the Burning Steppes and eventually takes you to Betina Bigglezink in the Eastern Plaguelands), you will be able to receive Healthy Dragon Scales from the Plagued Whelps in the Scholomance. You'll probably only receive one each run, and the favor received is equal to that of a Valor Token or turning in a load of Scourgestones. So, not exactly "farmable". Rewards Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Note: Patch 1.6 (Early July 05) will add new recipes including a poison cure (first aid) and others. The Revered patterns: http://www.feebonics.org/images/argentdawnreaverd.jpg Friendly *Enriched Manna Biscuit Honored *Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire Revered You may purchase potions that are on limited supply. Often on more populated servers, the potions will be gone before you see them on the quartermaster. *Major Healing Potion (Limited Supply: 4) *Major Mana Potion (Limited Supply: 4) You may also buy super food in unlimited amounts. *Blessed Sunfruit *Blessed Sunfruit Juice You may also purchase a resistance enchant to a shoulder piece. This is actually the only enchant that exists to shoulders ingame. *Arcane Mantle of the Dawn (+5 arcane magic resistance to shoulders) *Shadow Mantle of the Dawn (+5 shadow magic resistance to shoulders) *Flame Mantle of the Dawn (+5 fire magic resistance to shoulders) *Frost Mantle of the Dawn (+5 frost magic resistance to shoulders) *Nature Mantle of the Dawn (+5 nature magic resistance to shoulders) Exalted You may purchase a resist all enchant to a shoulder piece. *Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn (+5 to all resistances to shoulders) Category:Faction Category:Organization